


☘ What if Skull was...Kimimaro Kaguya

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: Sometimes even loyalty isn't enough to tie you down. Also, the ninja world has a lot more things that would be hella horrific in a more 'normal-ish' society.





	☘ What if Skull was...Kimimaro Kaguya

 

It starts like this; green eyes flutter open, a pale face gasps in agony before bursting into a light-show of dancing purple heat.

When it's owner gets up and turns to observe himself in the dirty puddle beside him, all that’s left is purple.

 

His head is **_emptyemptyempty_** and his hair, his eyes, his mind i _s left with purplepurplepurple._

 

* * *

 

Or maybe it starts something like this.

 

Skull, an upcoming locally known stuntman with a mysterious past staggers along,half-drunk. His brightly coloured hair waving in a gentle breeze.

Something catches his eye and he runs headlong into an alleyway, chasing a long haired figure.

 

Chasing a thought, chasing reason, ~~_chasing home_~~ just chasing.

 

**_(My purpose? I serve -_ _##########)_**

 

He stumbles and loses him in the twisting network of backstreets.

 

He has the irrational urge to start looking for snakes before shaking the whim away.

 

* * *

 

Or maybe it really starts like this.

 

Skull crashing his bike spectacularly on the night of a gorgeous full moon.

His wheel clips the edge of the ramp, ripping him from his carefully controlled flip to a wild careen through the air.

 

For a moment, he is weightless.

 

Then he slams into the ground, his bike a twisted flaming thing, pinning him beneath its ruined bulk.

As his flesh is roasted by the vicious tongues of gasoline-powered flames,purple flames roars to life from within and begins knitting the ruined muscles together.  

The wrecked remains of his bike shudders- and superheated metal pierces his limbs…

 

**_Dense white spears pierce back._ **

 

* * *

 

Skull runs like a bat out of hell, distant confused screams echoing behind him.

 

It's one thing to get up from a sure-to-be-fatal crash in front of hundreds of people, where purple flames are easily waved aside as special pyrotechnics. It's another thing altogether to heave yourself from the vicious mass of huge white spikes that sprout out of nowhere without a scratch on you.

 

He runs with nothing but the tattered clothes on his back and the unsettling ~~_familiar_ ~~  sensation of bones shifting under his skin.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens when Reborn and Collonello are raging on him.

Reborn’s foot poised to stop on his delicate ribcage. 

 

 _(_ _a faint voice snorts derisively in the back of his mind)_

 

 ** _Something_** gathers beneath his skin and Skull grimaces.

The foot glances off his chest with a solid thwack rather than the expected hollow thump or unfortunate crunch.

Skull can’t help the genuine distress that leaks into his whiny howl as his two tormentors rip into his bike suit but cannot find the kevlar they expected.

 

He can’t help the wretched twist of his features as his hardened ribs twist close to his rapidly thumping heart.

 

* * *

 

The very next week, when Colonnello stomps down, he recoils with a confused/pained yell, his foot pierced by a long white spike.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Naruto_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


End file.
